The origin of the devil
by KuroEther
Summary: Zarc a duelist who can connect with the souls of duel monsters. But where did he get this power and where did he come from. It time that the mystery are revealed, behind what happened in the United world, and why Zarc destroyed it.
1. Chapter 1 the silver haired boy

"Ah, it's the witch's son, run away or you'll be cursed" a group of children giggles as they run away from a young boy with silver hair. The boy then walks home, crying to a house that surround by to totems that posses ancient writing inscribed on them. The silver hair boy walks in the hall, it is full small spirits cheerfully playing. Normally humans wouldn't be able to see this but this boy can. He makes way to the kitchen where their is a women, "Zarc your back, I made you a snack to eat" the silver hair women suddenly stop, as she noticed the tears in the corner of the boys eyes. "mom I just can stand it how everyone treats you like a witch, I keep trying to explain your a spirit seer but they don't listen" zarc explain frustrated. The women take a moment look at her son. Then grasping the blue pendant around her neck pauses.  
"Zarc let me tell you story of are people" the silver hair women makes a kind expression, as she picks up her son and walks him over to the couch. She takes off her pendant and shows it to her son, "this is called the pendulum of the soul. Millenniums ago their was a place where people and spirits lived together". 


	2. Chapter 2 The birth of a people

Hidden by the mountains in a valley called the valley of souls, was the city Aurora were a group of Spirits and people lived. The people there lived in houses of stone decorated with inscription of the language, their clothes was beautifully embroidered with colours and designs. It was a very happy and prosperous place, booming natural beauty and untouched resources.

The People had a special relationship with the spirits. Which started ages ago when spirits ran ramped in world and evil spirits would try harmed and destroyed humanity. This was called the age of despair, humanity was almost wiped out, but thanks to the spirits that ally with them, they were able to defeat and seal the evil spirits away in the spirit world. They close travel between the spirit and human realm, travel is done by via spiritual mediums.

The disconnection between the realms cause amount spirits on earth to decrease immensely. After time most humans forgot about spirits and became unaware of their presence, spirits became but that of fables in the minds of men. But a few descendants of the warriors that fought in the age of chaos remembered, they established Aurora in the valley of souls as symbol of their unity. They created mediums, giant totems inscribed with ancient text and beautiful blue gem that medians for connecting with souls through realms. They put them all over the city So spirits may travel freely from the spirit realm. The people would hold annual celebration events in remembrance of the friendship between spirit and man. Spirits and human would partner together to in a duel to display their bonds in friendly competition of skill and power. Fighting idea by side like how they fought as in the age of despair.

One the most revered spirits was the four heavenly dragon, Odd eyes dragon, Dark rebellion xyz dragon, Clear wing synchro dragon, and Starving venom fusion dragon. Victory would been unattainable during the age of despair if wasn't for their strength. Though all are as strong as they, every spirit have pride in their abilities, just a the people of Aurora have pride in who they are.


	3. Chapter 3 Odd eyes

"So kid how many battle have you won, are you strong" Odd eyes asked "uh um well, I'm actually not a duelist" I embarrassedly stated " he couldn't even be amuture, how am I supposed to show my strength with a weakling like you, oh why must universe punish me out of envy" moan Odd eyes "hey just because I never fought before doesn't you mean can write me off like that" I defended " sure and if you just try you can be the best, well why don't you just traded off to someone who worthy of my skill" said Odd eyes sarcastically "well I show you, if I manage to win 30 duels straight then you have to acknowledge I'm a great duelist more great ameutrur but go ahead knock yourself out kid my name not kid it Zarc Odd eyes cut his connection hey Zarc dinner ready if you done talking to yourself said the boy with a big mischievous smile on his face it my roommate max shut up I throw a pillow at then cover flush face thinking how stupid I must look to other people who Can't see spirits .


End file.
